Misconceive
by Jibbless
Summary: She wraps her arms around his neck. He doesn't like this, but she doesn't know. She thinks he is very easy to arouse. She is happy to judge that he had been affected by her behaviour. She moves her hands from around his neck and tangles them in his raven, black hair. He stiffens. He hates this, but she doesn't know. SasuKarin SasuSaku .:Couple Guess:.
1. Clandestine

**You're gonna have to guess which one's which.. Who's the annoying one (THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON, GUYS!)? **

**And who's the one unwanted one?**

Kami= God

(name)-kun= Affectionate suffix (mostly used for boys)

**Read.. & hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

**She, She, and Sasuke-kun**

* * *

_Misconceive: Fail to understand correctly; To judge or plan badly._

* * *

**SsSsSsSsSs**

She sat on the stairs in front of her school.

He was 10 minutes late and he still wasn't here.

She sighed, placing her elbows on her knees and leaned her head on the palm of her hands.

5 minutes later, he still wasn't there. She sighed again, exasperatedly.

10 more minutes later.. He still wasn't there. She stood up, picking up her bag in the meantime and getting ready to leave.

Until she saw a black BMW X6 driving - rather slowly - towards her school, from the right side.

It parked right in front of the school.

She smiled - reasonably wide, showing her perfect white teeth. She knew who it was, since the driver's car's window was rolled down.

**SsSsSsSsSs**

He parks his car right in front of the school and looks towards it.

He made sure to leave late, and drive slowly; the cars behind him would beep, shout and curse at his poor car. This was his own '_tradition_' for her.

He sighs, displeased. He was 25 minutes late - yes, he was timing it - and yet, there she was smiling, standing and looked as if she was all ready to leave.

She runs towards him, her hands wide open and squeals his name, with the addition of the suffix, 'kun'.

_Don't call me that._

He hates it when she calls him that, but she doesn't know.

She stares into his sharp, black, black beautiful orbs and kisses him.

He stiffens at the start.

He doesn't kiss back, but she doesn't mind.

She thought that he was so shocked, he couldn't move. She is happy to judge that he had been affected by her behaviour.

She still hasn't pulled away and she wraps her arms around his neck.

He is feeling uncomfortable from the way she was wrapping her arms around his neck, since he was still inside the car, only the window was the only thing open.

He doesn't like this, but she doesn't know.

She moves her hands from around his neck and tangles them in his raven, black hair.

He stiffens, yet again. He hates this, but she doesn't know.

She thinks that she has affected him again, making her grin into the kiss.

She thinks he is very easy to arouse. A girl like herself is very hard to turn down - Yes; she was vain.

She pulls away and smiles at him, her teeth bright and shining. She wore red lipstick, which complemented her hair and eyes.

Her smile..

Whenever she smiles at him, it would always look so seductive compared to other girls; her eyes would glint suggestively and then she would crinkle her nose, as if asking for _it_.

Of course he would just ignore it; he doesn't want to - nor would he like to anyway.

She got in the passenger seat, turns her head at the raven haired boy and smiles at him; she put her hand on his knees, telling him that she can't go home tonight because her daddy is working, so he's going to have to take her to his home.

Unfortunately, the boy already had plans. He tells her that he isn't going home, instead going somewhere else.

She would frown at this and would keep quiet.

As he starts the car and starts driving, she would tell him that it was okay, that she could go to that certain place with him.

She wants to be with him every time she got the chance, so she was taking the opportunity now.

He frowns; apparently he doesn't want that.

He tells her that she can't go with him, because he is going to train with his loud-mouth of a best friend.

He is lying. But she doesn't know.

Every time he mentions the guy's name she would always roll her eyes and insult how he was so addicted to ramen, and how he wasn't fat because of it; how could someone that can't stop talking about ramen for more than 50 seconds be as HEROIC as his certain best friend?

Fine, she would tell him.

She would then proceed to say that he can actually drop her off at her house, since she found her keys inside her shoulder bag, toffee coloured and designed by Dior.

He glances at her with an annoyed expression, then does a U-turn somewhere suitable.

It seems that they had already passed her house, without herself noticing; she shrugged and thought in her mind, "_Oh well.._"

More time to spend with her beau!

She loves to touch and hold. She loves to hug and kiss.

She was, basically the touchy feely type.

But he isn't.

He does not like being touched by her and he does not like being held by her. He does not like being hugged by her.

He most DEFINITELY hates being kissed by her.

The most unfortunate thing about that, was the fact that she kisses the most out of all the other interactions.

She beams and starts to talk about their wedding and how in 3 years, they're going to be married.

This makes him uncomfortable.

He was unwilling of this marriage; he was forced to proceed into marrying this girl. Which is what lead the girl into thinking that they were both dating each other. Which is quite true, since she was basically his fiancée and so, now he cannot reject her kisses and touches; since the first time he had done so, she cried and threatened to called off the arrangement..

In front of his father.

He knew he should not be uncomfortable. He should get used to it, since she is going to be his wife.

That thought would make him nauseous, making him more uncomfortable.

But there was no reason to be uncomfortable.

That's what his father would tell him. She is your girlfriend; actually, she is your fiancée, his father would say. His own fingers would then start to twitch and he would slightly flinch at the title his father gave the girl.

"We're here," he states. She would get out of the car and hurriedly run over to his side of the car.

She would then proceed on kissing him, entwining her hands in his hair.

He doesn't like her touching his hair. But she doesn't know.

She pulls away and says that she'd see him tomorrow, sauntering to her door, making sure her hips swayed along with her lengthy, red hair.

_I don't want you._

He wouldn't notice this, since he has already started the car and had driven away fast.

******SsSsSsSsSs**  


The deserted girl would then turn around and frown when she realized he didn't even take his time in staring at her ass.

Then her frown turned upside down.

She thinks she understands. A butt like hers would've made him jump her any second - not that she would complain - and that would ruin his reputation; as a bad boy that hasn't been broken yet.

If you know what I mean.

She was going to be the one to deflower the attractive boy.

After all.

Her lips started to form into a smug smile.

She is his fiancée.

**SsSsSsSsSs**

He drove fast and impatiently.

He was hungry.

He looked at the time on his car.

And he was late.

He drove faster.

As fast as the legal speed limit could go.

She is not going to be pissed. She will understand.

She always does.

******SsSsSsSsSs**  


She happily munches on her sandwich.

It was one of those very rare days were her fiancé would pick her up from school for lunch and take her somewhere.

However, every time he would take her out, he would always seem to be in the worst of all moods..

Right now they were having a picnic. When they got here, it looked as if everything was ready; as if it had been planned by him for quite a long time.

Everything looks _so_ romantic. They had the stereotypical picnic blanket and basket.

Inside the basket, there was wine, the name was French and looks very complicated to spell and say; a bottle made between 1800-1900. The wine looked very familiar..

Then it clicked in her mind.

It was one of the expensive wines kept in their family's wine cellar. She had seen this one, since it was placed on a table; though that was about a week ago..

She thinks he had planned this for a week, just for her. She thinks she realizes that he loves her this much.

She scoots over, so that the space between them lessens. She reaches up her head and pecks him on his cheek, making sure to press hard so that her red lipstick stains the skin.

He doesn't recoil, but he feels uncomfortable. She does not know this.

She then pulls away and giggles like a school girl.

Red definitely fits him. Especially on his pale, porcelain skin.

Just like how she and him fits perfectly.

Unfortunately this was not the best day for him. He couldn't waste all this work, after all, he worked on this for quite a long time. This was not planned. He did not expect them to fight the day before this event was planned.

Sure; he's planned many other events, but this was his best work of all.

He had tried _so_.. _so so so_ **hard.**

And so now he is absolutely pissed.

He didn't have the guts to call and apologize. Especially not after planning this.. for..

This was not planned for the girl sitting on the blanket right now. _Definitely _not. But she doesn't know.

Kami.. Damn! _**Annoying** girl. This is all her fault._

But deep down.. He knew it was his own's fault.

**SsSsSsSsSs**

He stares into sparkly emerald eyes.

He could feel his palms sweating and so he wipes them on his jeans.

He sees the hopeful sparkle in her eyes fade away and she sighs. She looks away from him, her rosy eyebrows furrowed.

She then turns away from him and starts to walk away.

He was still wiping his hands on his jeans, as they started to sweat again, damn it, he cursed.

The more he wiped his hands on his jeans the farther she was got. The smaller she got. The more desperate he got. The sadder she got.

Instantly he was behind her, his sweaty hand clasping onto hers.

He pulled on her hand, twirling her around, making her gasp; her free hand grasped onto his chest for support. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she immediately pulls her hands away, though he did not let go of her hand.

She glances at his hand holding onto hers then back at him.

She notices he had a slight colour on his cheek. It was so noticeable, since his face is void of any colour, but black and white.

He looks away and tightens his grip on her. She sees that his cheeks seem to form more of a pinkish colour now.

Previously, they were light, LIGHT pink..!

"Uh.. Uh- I.. I.."

He turns, so that his back is facing her. She sees that the back of his head started to tilt upwards, meaning that he's looking down.

Her mouth twitched as he kept struggling. She was struggling as well.

_Struggling to smile, grin and giggle at him._

"I..I-Uh.."

She starts to tighten her lips, so they won't explode into a huge grin.

"...I"

Her giggles had started to blow out of her nose, unconsciously, she grips onto his hand - for support, trying not to give in.

He feels the grip tighten and so he turns his head back to her face.

"..Are you laughing at me?!" He asks, infuriated.

He is not really angry. And she knows this.

**SsSsSsSsSs**

_(She, She and Sasuke-kun suggests you should play "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" By Journey at this part)_

She looks deeply into his never ending black eyes, glinting with something familiar to affection.

He kisses her and immediately she opens her mouth for his tongue to explore in.

Their tongues soon have a battle of who's more passionate.

He pulls away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. She pants and he stares into her sparkly, emerald eyes. It was as if they were actually the said gems. As beautiful as those gems..

_No. Much, much more beautiful._

He leans down and starts to kiss her neck, lightly nipping and sucking on the soft skin.

She pants more, trying to wet her lips at the same time.

She stutters and moans his name, always adding the suffix 'kun'.

"..Hn?" He replies, lifting his head and pecking her lips.

"I-" She was interrupted as he had claimed her lips on his, starting another passionate battle with their tongue.

_I can't help myself._

She wraps her hands around, from underneath his armpits, and onto his bare shoulders and upper back. She tried to pull him down, closer to herself, since they were both lying on his bed and _almost _naked.

He pulls away and starts sucking on her bottom lip.

She tries to speak again, but he covers her mouth with his, _again._

_I'm so addicted to you._

She groans into the kiss. With the way he keeps interrupting, she's getting pretty annoyed.

She slides her hand down his bare back and he shivers.

Her hand, slithering lower and lower until it got to his boxer-covered butt.

This makes him stiffen.

He is being affected by this.

She smirked into his kiss.

And she knows.

_Che. **Annoying**._

She leaves her hand there and kisses him back, biting his bottom lip; urging him to keep kissing her.

He does as he is ordered, still feeling a tingly feel on his rear.

After a few minutes she pulls away, completely out of breath. He is out of breath as well but he didn't care.

_**A-nnoying.**_

She tries to tell him again, saying his name, "What about Kar-"

Her speech is muffled as he interrupts her from saying _her _name by kissing her.

Hard and desperately.

She tries to pull away, only being able to by a few seconds

"She doesn't matter."

"But.. this is wro-"

"-It's not wrong" He glares at her.

She frowns at him and opens her mouth, giving him the chance to kiss her open mouthed. He slides his tongue inside her mouth and starts to explore the cavern.

She has the urge to bite his tongue but immediately, a better idea pops in her mind. She still had her hand on his butt.

She starts to kiss him back tilting her head, slightly to the right.

Her hand on his butt begins to move which makes him freeze of his actions.

She cups the cheek and pinches it making him pull away from the kiss and furrow his eyebrows, grunting at her.

"..Ouch."

She pinched his butt. He had to be honest. She pinched him.

And it hurt. Severely.

"You deserve it" She explains to him.

"Enlighten me" He replies, in a deadpan tone.

"You." She leans back, giving them more space, and poked his bare chest, "Keep." She poked again, "Interrupting. Me!" She poked hard.

"You deserve it" He used her own words against her.

"Enlighten me" She replies in a mocking tone.

He smirks at her, "She doesn't matter to me."

She looks away and frowns, "Yeah, but.." She bit her lip, "But.. She's going to.. to be your wife.." Her voice cracks halfway the sentence and hear eyes start to well up with tears. The tears soon slide down her temple.

Even though he couldn't see the tears - since she looked away from him - he still knew she was crying.

He snuggles his face on her neck, breathing in deeply her scent of camomile.

"I don't care"

She turns her head his way, seeing only strands of black sticking up into the shape of a chicken's butt. She lifts up her hand that was lying on his butt and starts to stroke his hair.

"You should." She sniffed as her voice cracks again.

He pulls away from her neck and stared at her slightly bloodshot, jade eyes.

"..Iloveyou" He immediately hides his face in her neck, nuzzling his nose on the spot below her ear and breathed in her scent.

It seems that her neck seems to be the best hiding spot for playing hide and seek.

She feels her face heat up.

"What?" She dumbly asks as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Now she is wailing, "BUT THIS CAAAAAAN'T BE!"

She mutters his name over and over again, caressing his hair.

She feels his temperature on her neck, and it felt like he was blushing like herself.

As soon as she calmed down, she sniffs.

"Iloveyoutoo" She whispers, pressing on his head so that he couldn't pull away from her neck.

Sadly, it didn't work as he was too fast for her.

He pulled away and stared at her, eyes wide as saucers.

"I love you" He mutters more confidently.

"I love you. I love you." He repeats, pecking her lips.

"I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou."

She smiles at him, "I love you too"

_Cause he's lovin', who he's touchin',_  
_He's squeezin' another_

He kisses the girl lying underneath him like never before.

He is cheating on _her_. And she doesn't know.

But **she **knows.

The girl before him is his lover.

She has pink hair and green eyes. All are natural.

_I love you, Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**THE END!**

**A/N: REVIEW FOR MORE!**

My apologies for taking down Love Sick(read profile bio for more info)!

**If you guys want another chapter of this, tell me in the review section! If I get a decent amount of reviews saying they want me to do a second part to this then I will, okay?**


	2. IN TWO DAYS' NOTICE!

**SECOND PART TO MISCONCEIVED IS POSTED! IT'S CALLED 'IN TWO DAYS.'**

**IT'S NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE CHANGE IN WRITING STYLE. IF IT DOESN'T GET MUCH ATTENTION, I'LL POST IT HERE, MKAY? BUT LET'S JUST TRY IT RIGHT NOW.**

**In two days is practically the prequel there will be a 3rd part, will write that later :)**

**Thank you!**

**Jibbless. **

**(Follow me on Twitterrrrrrrrrrrrr JJibbless)**

**(here's a part of the address)**

s/9536831/1/In-Two-Days


End file.
